


The Tall Man In Multiple Layers of Flannel

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Night Vale Community Radio, Other, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: "Listeners, I've just received a report. Chuck Shurley, who lives out by the Abandoned Car Lot, next to Old Woman Josie, says that he had been having prophetic dreams about a tall man with long hair and multiple layers of flannel."Or, the one where Chuck lives in Night Vale. This is Chuck's story.





	The Tall Man In Multiple Layers of Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> The weather used in this fic isn't exactly underground or unknown, but I thought it was something that Night Vale would use.

“If it is something you can explain, than it is not hiding well enough from you and needs to do better. Welcome…to Night Vale.  
Listeners, I’ve just received a report. Chuck Shurley, who lives out by the Abandoned Car Lot, next to Old Woman Josie, says that he had been having prophetic dreams about a tall man with long hair and multiple layers of flannel. Chuck is requesting that anyone who has seen a man matching this description contact him IMMEDIATELY, as Chuck has been having visions of a most terrible fate for this mystery man. Chuck can be reached at his private cellphone number, which is public knowledge by law, or by writing ‘I know into the nearest tree in chalk and then whispering your information into the words. Remember, for the best reception, all information should be spoken in the Northern dialect of Hungarian or a dead form of Sanskrit.  
Let’s have a look at traffic. A lone car drives down the highway. The driver is crying. You do not know why. None of us do. The driver is sobbing, now, sobbing into the steering wheel, hoping for someone to comfort him. No one does, as he is the only car on the highway. The driver is wailing now, wishing he were an infant in his mother’s arms, wishing for a simpler life. He wishes and wishes and hopes his life will be simple once more. As his tears dry, he contemplates the melancholy of life, how, as one gets older, one’s life gets harder. He is not crying anymore. He pulls off the highway, steps out of his car, and starts walking. He does not stop walking. He is never seen again.  
This has been traffic. More on Chuck and the prophetic dreams. Many good citizens of Night Vale have begun contacting Chuck about possible candidates for the man in his dreams. Seeing as none of these men fit Chuck’s description in the slightest, Chuck has reached a dead end. In an effort to help him reach his goal, I’ll describe the man once more. The man is tall, but not as tall as the beings who are definitely NOT angels, with long hair, though the concept of ‘long hair’ is objective, based purely on personal experiences and one’s breakfast that morning, and wearing multiple layers of flannel.   
Let’s go to the community calendar! On Monday, there will be a loud, simultaneous groan that resonates through town. Be sure to wet your throat so that your voice is heard. On Tuesday, the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex will be hosting a tournament. Whoever is able to get a strike while hopping on one leg and yodeling will get a free side and an idea about the space-time-continuum. Wednesday, there will be a Career Fair down at the local high school, where the Night Vale Community Radio will have a booth set up. If you want a career in radio and have experience mountain climbing, come visit us! Thursday is eternal night day. We will wake to moonlight, we will go about our day to moonlight, and we will fall asleep to moonlight. The sun will return the next day. Friday is the 31st birthday of prolific actor, wonderful director, and successful gold miner, Lee Marvin! Happy birthday, Mr. Marvin! Saturday has been terminated for poor work ethics. There will be a replacement Saturday next week. Until then, there will be no Saturday. Finally, on Sunday, there will be a city-wide, hour-long blackout. Get near a soft surface and wait to pass out for one hour while our reconditioning commences. Wow, this sounds like a fun week, doesn’t it?   
It’s time for the Children’s Fun Fact and Science Corner! You will need only your own hand. If you do not have a hand of your own, borrow a friend’s. Take a look at the hand. Twitch your fingers. Whoooooooaaaa. Look at that. How cool is that? How does your hand do that? Well, it’s simple. You willed it to happen, so it did. It’s very possible to will yourself into flying. Try it sometime! This has been Children’s Fun Fact and Science Corner.  
Back to Chuck and the tall man in flannel. I approached Chuck earlier for comment. When I asked him what sort of dreams he had been having, he replied: “I dreamt of apocalypses. Of stars plummeting from the sky in a blazing glory, of evils rising from the earth, of horrible creatures that bleed black…and at the center, trying to stop all of this, is the man. The man who has been through hell.”   
Well, it sounds very interesting. Doomsday visions are quite common in Night Vale, as you are aware, but they never feature the man Chuck is describing. More on this, as always, as it develops.  
In other news, two new visitors came into town today. They are both tall men, and drive a black car that has seen many wars and has many stories to tell. They were receptive to our frantic cries of ‘interloper’, as is a customary greeting in our fair city, and acknowledged us with shaky smiles. Listeners, for the first time in a long while, visitors know the proper response to our warm welcome. I hope these gentleman will stay for a while. I should get down there to help in the chanting. For now, gentle listeners, I take you…to the weather.  
{Weather: https://youtu.be/S5IEt63qOSI}  
Whew, that was exciting! Welcoming new people into our little town is always so much fun.   
The visitors are known as Sam and Dean Winchester, a pair of brothers, not lovers, as I first thought. They have come here looking for, and I’m quoting here, “an old friend.” When Dean, the shorter and older one, said this, Sam gained a look in his multi-dimensional eyes that spoke of sorrow.   
After the Winchesters settled in the finest hotel in Night Vale, Chuck was seen running towards the hotel, he found the two men and proceeded to shout their names. He hugged them, tightly, and said he was happy to see them. The taller and younger of the two, Sam, seems to match Chuck;s description, and, as such, we are calling off the search for the tall man in multiple layers of flannel.  
The two called Sam and Dean will be leaving town, shortly, after getting a slice of the exquisite invisible pie from the Moonlite, All-Nite Diner.  
After the events of today, I regret to inform you that our dear friend, Chuck Shurley, is leaving Night Vale. Though I am sad to see him go, he goes with my blessings. I just hope that this goodbye is not forever and Chuck will return again to the unique little town he once called home.  
That’s sometimes how it is in life, listeners. Everyone is out there, leading their own lives, experiencing their own experiences, performing their own rituals. And while we are sad to see them leave our lives, we know we cannot control them. For they are their own people, when their actions are not being controlled by the might Glowing Cloud, all hail, that is.  
Stay tuned for the sound of stars. What do stars sound like, you ask? Keep listening and find out. Goodbye, my dear friend, Chuck. And goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.”


End file.
